The Cailey Happy Ever After
by CaileyForever15
Summary: Bailey and Cody are in their last year of college together! Are they ready for their lives to being together with each other though? Read please!


The Cailey Happy Ever After

Bailey and Cody were walking to class one morning on campus and decided to hit the Cafeteria. Everything was quieter and less rambunctious for some odd reason. They hadn't seen anyone they really knew since they had woke up, but they just figured they were running a bit slow. They shuffled to the Cafeteria with a quick, brisk pace holding hands. They walked into the Cafeteria and to their surprise jumped out a bunch of people from all over with signs and food and family and friends. Zack walked over to Cody with a huge smile on his face.

"Surprise man, happy anniversary you two!" he said hugging Cody and Kissing Bailey on the cheek. Bailey blushed as her face turned beat red and kissed Cody for a long moment. She stared into his light blues eyes finding herself getting lost like she were in a deep ocean full of water.

"Happy Anniversary baby, five years sure has been a long time hmmm? Plus you have to count the whole year before we got together," Bailey said giggling, "But let me make my point, I love you Cody Martin."

Cody smiled and his faced turned red; if you listened close enough you could hear his heart racing.

"Bailey-Bunny, you know I love you too. You're my little hail-bay." He said kissing her on the lips passionately. They got really into for a few moments then suddenly stopped forgetting the others around them. Embarrassed they looked up and waved then trotted off to get food. Well today is Bailey and Cody's anniversary as you can tell. Six years they have been with each other through some good and bad things. This is their last year in College and they already live together in a small apartment just inside New York City.

Today should be fun and romantic for the two love birds. It's there anniversary and not anyone could make it more special than Cody himself. Class for the day went by exceedingly fast for them both. They didn't have classes for another day or so, so that means their anniversary will be even more special because they get a lot of extra time together alone. Cody had the perfect evening planned for them.

First he would ask bailey to meet him at the finest restaurant in town at six, then they were going to see their favorite movie at the drive in, and lastly back home where Cody had the Jacuzzi ready and a bed of rose petals spread on the beds. Cody and Bailey still haven't been "together" if you catch my drift. They are still very much virgins and are planning to be until after marriage. There were a lot of things crossing Cody's mine for the past few days; one thing in particular really. He has been thinking about asking Bailey to marry him.

College would be ending soon and their lives were soon to really begin. Their jobs were right at their fingertips, there whenever and they had plenty of money to possibly buy them a house. Maybe they could settle down and have a few children in the process as well. Cody imagined his long forever love with Bailey. Old together on a porch swing, watching their grandchildren run freely in the yard. He loved the thought he wanted more than anything. _Maybe I'll ask Zack about this before the big night. Just to see what he thinks and if I should go for it._

Cody got ready with all quickness. So fast it was surreal and he was ready, and somewhat confident. He was still going to talk to Zack though first; it would calm him down some and take away his butterflies. He grabbed the keys and headed for campus to talk to Zack. He finally reached campus a few minutes later finding Zack playing football in the field with some friends. Zack paused the game as soon as he saw Cody step out of his car in a nice black formal tux. He dropped the ball sprinting to Cody.

"So bro, you ready for the big night? Are you Ready to see your lady looking beautiful and holding her close? No man just kidding, but everything will be fine and the best of luck to you bro."

Cody hesitant a bit finally spoke "W-well Zack I actually came to consult an idea of mine I had with you. That's if you don't mind listening and helping me out. I promise I'll be quick!"

Zack nodded "Yea, sure dude lay it on me."

"Okay here's the thing. Well you know I love Bailey so much. I would crawl to the ends of the earth to make her happy. I would do anything to be with he…"

"Yea bro, I get the point now say what you were going to say!"

Cody nodded once again "Well what would you think if I purposed to Bailey tonight? Do you think it's a bad idea?"

Zack stared intently back at him with fierce eyes. The look he gave him was stern but with some sincerity. "Whoa, dude your being so serious right now. My opinion on marriage isn't good because you have to continually be and see the same person daily, but you're willing to live with the torture and horrible punishments that are involved in the process. Go for it Cody I know she will say yes. She loves you just as much I can tell by the way she looks at you."

Cody smiled and chuckled a bit and seems flustered. Cody then said goodbye for then and got in his mustang convertible leaving for his anniversary evening, the best one yet hopefully. He was prepared in all aspects, mentally, physically, and emotionally. He was ready for Bailey Pickett to soon be Mrs. Martin. He was ready for his future to begin.

Chapter 2

The Restaurant

"Okay Cody, take a deep breath, and go do what you're made to do. To make your girl happy and proud of who she is." Cody said to himself looking in the car mirror. He stepped out of the car and had a nice bouquet of lovely red roses in his arms. He took in a deep breath and checked for the ring, that he had brought months ago, in his pocket. He paced himself as he walked to the front door of the restaurant and hadn't seen Bailey yet. He glanced at his watch and sighed with relief. _Good its only 6:45 she should be here any minute. _He walked in and headed for the front desk.

"Good evening sir, how may I assist you this evening?" the manager asked politely.

"Well sir, I have a section reserved for me and my lovely lady tonight. My name is Cody Martin, and may I ask for one request if you don't mind please?"

The manager nodded and said "Sure I'm sure we will be able to assist you in any way. What would you like?"

Cody thought for a few moments then smiled. "Okay your violin players do they know how to play any Bach or Mozart? My Bailey loves their music and I was wondering if they would be willing to play a few lines of something. See I'm going to purpose tonight sir and I want it to be romantic and such, so if you would keep an eye on us and right as we order dessert I'm going to grab both of her hands across the table then I'll glance over to you and then will you send them over? If that's possible."

The manager laughed but not as if he were mocking him as if he thought that was sweet. "Yes Mr. Martin I'm sure we can arrange that. I will definitely speak to my men and when a waiter serves you I will have him say 'Your good to go Mr. Martin' as if it were a question. This is going to be so lovely, well your table is arranged right over there in the corner by the window like you asked. Have a wonderful evening."

Cody nodded and headed toward the table to set up. He was actually really nervous and excited all in one. He didn't know what to say, or even how to ask Bailey to marry him. He was thinking that maybe she would say no because they are kind of young. Cody shook his head at himself. _No we aren't too young I'm 24 and so is she. We have our whole lives already mapped out as it is. I think we are prepared; it's not as if this hit us with surprise right? _He asked himself. Then he nonchalantly turned his head over his shoulder and found Bailey getting out of her car. He stood up with the bouquet in his hands, and smiling because he was truly looking at the most beautiful woman of all time. Bailey walked in with a huge smile spread across the width of her face and her face was really red. She walked over and gave Cody a passionate kiss and hug; then Cody handed her the flowers and pulled out her chair for her.

"Cody hon. this is really lovely. You always have the best stuff planned for our special nights. You are truly the sweetest man on earth." Bailey said while trying not to blush too much.

"Well thanks Bailes, I just want to make you happy and feel appreciated in every way I know how to. I Love You. Now let's order some food shall we." Cody snickered

So far so good, the evening had gone succeedingly well as he had planned. Their dinner was fabulous and nothing was stopping Cody from asking Bailey the big question. Bailey left for the restroom for a few minutes and Cody quickly prepared himself for the big event. He brushed his teeth real fast, sprayed just an ounce of Cologne, and grabbed the ring out from his pants pocket and placed it in his coat pocket. Bailey came back to sit, then asked Cody if he wanted dessert.

"Whatever you want Bailey you can have. Just let me know and I'll ask the waiter for it."

Bailey thought for a moment then shook her head. "No thanks baby, I think I'm fine for the evening."

_Okay this is it; this is where you ask her to be your forever. Do what you have to do Cody._ "Bailey," Cody chimed in. she looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. "Well you know that you mean absolutely everything to me. That I love you and I know this sounds cheesy but I want to be the father of your kids. I want to grow old with you and be with our grandchildren. I want to go on this journey we call life with the most gorgeous woman in the world." He grabbed Bailey's hands across the table and glanced at the manager. Turning back to Bailey he whispered beautifully, "Bailey I want you to be mine."

Cody pulled Bailey up to stand and the violin players gathered around playing Mozart. Cody bent down on one knee and pulled the small velvet purple box out of his pocket. Then he looked up at Bailey, who at this moment had a few tears running down her face. He took in a deep breath and let the words flow from his heart. The four words every woman wants to hear at some point.

"Will you marry me Bailey Pickett?" Cody asked sincerely. Bailey stared at Cody in disbelief and shock. She pondered the question and didn't really know how to reply.

Finally stuttering through her tears she spoke "Yes I would be honored." Cody stood up and slid the ring on her finger and picked her up and spun her around kissing her so passionately. Cody didn't want to stop; what was this feeling he was encountering. Why did he feel like he didn't want to let go?

Chapter 3

The Perfect night

After the proposal they went and saw their favorite movie at the drive in, then headed back to the apartment. Bailey was astonished to see the way Cody had prepared the room for the lovely evening. Rose petals were spread across the beds so lovely and on the rug. The Jacuzzi was stationed on the little platform in the corner as always, but was set up beautifully. The different lights were running all through the water and the jets were on lightly. On the edge of the table sat a bottle of wine and two glasses.

You know Bailey and Cody; they only drink wine on special occasions. Bailey walked over to her bed and grabbed her pink bikini out of the closet. She glanced back at Cody with a smile and headed into the bathroom. Cody quickly took off his tux and put on his trunks. Believe it or not Cody actually has gotten in shape some. His muscles are fuller and a small six pack is starting to form on his stomach. He walked to the table and poured the wine out evenly in the glasses.

Cody hurriedly checked the bacteria cleaner for the Jacuzzi to make sure it had been cleaned, but then again he was thinking it's just Bailey. Then the bathroom door opened up slowly and Bailey walked out in her bikini. She looked so beautiful standing there. Her light tanned skin so soft and her hair up in a bun held with bobby pins. She walked over to the Jacuzzi and got in slowly.

"Oh Codykins are you going to get in with your wife? Come on in it feels nice."

Cody half smiled feeling embarrassed for some reason. He grabbed the glasses of wine and got in. They took a few sips and sat them back on the table next to them. Bailey situated herself to be close to Cody. They never did anything sexually; all they ever did was cuddle. They started kissing each other fiercely. Then Cody grabbed Bailey and pulled her closer and started kissing her down her neck. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was feeling so funny. He kissed her passionately until he reached her chest then he stopped.

Bailey looked at him funny, but he could not disrespect her body parts like that. He loved her too much to disrespect her in anyway and plus he had no idea what he was doing himself.

"Cody what's the matter? Are you okay? You don't look so good baby."

Cody didn't answer at first just stared into her eyes. "Bailey I don't know what has gotten into me, but lately I have felt funny I guess when I'm around you. I start to tense up and my stomach flip flops around and I can't really explain the rest. When I was just kissing you I wanted to do something else; something that I can't do that I'm not experienced at. Also we said we were not going to go that far until after marriage."

Bailey looked surprised at Cody's words. She knew what he was saying, but was she ready was the question. She sat silent for a moment in his arms then looked up at him and kissed him on his jaw line. "Well we are both, you know "Uneducated." I mean we know how to from health and such, but we could learn together. I love you and I think I am ready. Besides it just shows how much we really love each other."

"Honestly Bailey I think I am too, but I want us to both be on the same page when it happens. We won't laugh or tease about anything because it will be our first time and it should be special."

Bailey smiled then spoke "Well are you ready? Do you want to try now? I guess we could I don't see why not. I'm going to go freshen up before hand if that's fine with you and just dry off and make a pallet on the rug there." She turned and trotted for the bathroom.

Cody got out wrapped the towel around him and spread blankets and pillows on the floor. Bailey walked out in Shorts and a tank and winked her eye at him trying to be funny. Then she motioned for him to go to the restroom if he wanted to, so he did. Bailey sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently. She had never felt so nervous before. She let her hair fall from the bun, and then Cody walked out in his boxers. They both sat on the bed staring at each other with some fear.

"Are you sure you're ready to try this out Bailey Bunny?" he asked assuring.

Bailey nodded and bit her lip and said "Yes haven't been surer of anything." Then she smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Chapter 4

The First Attempt

Their first kiss felt so surreal. Cody stopped and looked at Bailey. She looked as if she had liked it but was still a little scared. "Bailey I don't know exactly how to lead into this so I am going to go with what I feel. If I hurt you or you feel uncomfortable tell me and I'll stop. If you ever just want to take over or anything of that nature tell me."

Cody started kissing her again and this time when he got to her chest he looked into her eyes. Then he pulled her top off and kissed the top of her breasts as they were still in the bra. Bailey felt something rush through her body, it wasn't a bed feeling either. Cody slowly layed her back and kissed her down to her stomach. Then he looked back at her and she nodded and he slipped off her shorts. Now she was just in her bra and panties and Cody in his boxers.

What were they supposed to do now? Bailey sat up and rubbed his chest. Then to be funny she stood up over him and crawled on top of him. Her boobs were now all in his face and her body lying right above his. Cody reached up and found her bra clasps. He unhooked each one and took a deep breath and pulled the light blue bra off of her chest. His eyes widened, not too sure if he was scared or excited. Bailey jumped up covering her chest with her arms.

"Cody what is wrong. Is it me, did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Cody shook his head. "No you didn't. It just surprised me to see that part of your body unrevealed for the first time." He grinned and stood up.

He walked over to her and put his body against hers uncrossing her hands. He just went with the flow like he said. He put both hands around her and kissed her toughly. Then he laid her on the pallet they had made. They both had one thing left to remove and they didn't know how they should reveal it. They both stood back up and did it themselves. Revealing all of their body now they smiled at each other and got back on the pallet. Cody placed himself lightly on top of her body being as gentle as possible.

Bailey grunted and Cody rolled off of her. Checking to make sure she was okay. He placed his hand on her stomach and slowly crept up to her breasts. He wanted to grasp it but was too nervous. He didn't know what Bailey would think. Bailey looked at his hand then at him and nodded. He placed his hand on top of one and looked at Bailey.

"So this is what this feels like." Cody said giggling making Bailey laugh. She smiled just lying there looking into his eyes not paying attention to what he was really doing. He just explored first examining every body part. Bailey rubbed Cody's leg then felt something hard. She grasped it and Cody stopped what he was doing. He looked down and then over to Bailey who had a funny looking grin on her face.

"So this is what this feels like." She said laughing

Bailey suddenly felt this weird feeling inside of her. "Cody do you have a condom? Should we use one? Do you even know what size you are?" Cody blushed then went to his drawer by the bed. He pulled out a box of Hot and Cold condoms. Then he walked back over to Bailey who was already standing up. He sat on the edge of the bed and unwrapped it. Bailey snatched it from him and put it on for him and pulled him to the floor. She adjusted herself underneath Cody and got ready for what was ahead to come, the most magical time and ride of her life.

Chapter 5

The Next Morning

Bailey slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Cody was still asleep, but she was still wrapped in the covers in his arms. She felt safe and happy after last night. She slowly sat up waking Cody. "Oh honey, I'm sorry you can go back to sleep now if you want to. I think I'm going to go take a shower and make breakfast." Bailey said as she stood up. Cody yawned then his eyes widened._ Clank, clank, clank _went the door.

"Who is it?" Cody shouted.

"It's your mother. I was coming by to give you an anniversary gift while I was still in town for the day."

Cody's eyes locked on Bailey realizing she was still naked and then looked down at himself. He jumped up and threw his boxers and a t-shirt to Bailey and threw the same thing on him. Bailey got dressed quickly and buttoned up the shirt she was handed. She grabbed the blankets from the pallet and threw them in her closet. Cody ran to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hi mom, how have you enjoyed your week here in NY? Please come in come in. Excuse the mess a bit we slept in a little this morning since we had no classes."

Carey walked in to find Bailey in the Kitchen looking for a skillet and plates. She looked around the room and saw the rose petals, but thought it was just Cody being a gentleman as usual.

"So Bailey, how have you been lately? Are you doing well?" Carey asked her

Bailey nodded and walked over to give her a hug and take the bag from her hands. She sat it on the floor. "Oh Ms. Martin I've been doing well actually. Really well I should say; especially after last night." She smiled a winked her eye at Cody. He blushed for a moment then with all excitement looked at his mother.

"Mom I have some exciting news for you. Are you ready for this? Well Bailey and I are going to get married. I asked her last night. It was absolutely the best night ever."

His mother looked at them both noticing they looked like they had just woken up. Bailey's hair was frizzy a bit, but still decent and Cody's hair had a frolic in it. Carey reached out to smoothen it out and Cody smiled to thank her. Bailey walked back into the kitchen to finish scrambling the eggs.

"Well I have your gift out in my car. Cody would you mind coming with me for a moment to help?" Carey asked her son

"Sure mom, Bailes I'll be right back okay." He said shutting the door lightly.

Bailey stood in the kitchen reducing her breathing from being caught off guard. She felt a little awkward this morning. She felt so closer to Cody for some reason. She was happy and content. She turned around to get the eggs and walked over to the table for the glasses of wine they had not yet finished. She took a sip and noticed something from the corner of her eye. It was purple and looked like latex. _Oh my Gawd _Bailey thought.

She quickly picked up the condom and disposed of it right away, but before she did she noticed something. The condom had been ripped. How is this possible? How did it happen? She heard the door knob move and she threw it away quickly. She cracked a few eggs as they walked in and put them in the pan. Cody walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck. Then he noticed a brown mark where he had kissed lightly. Then he laughed and whispered in her ear "Babe you have a hickie on your neck."

Bailey spun around with this worried look on her face. She looked Cody in the eyes and knew not to worry about anything. She smiled then kissed him.

"Mom wants to have dinner tonight if that is fine? She said meet her at Olive Garden at four and she's paying for our anniversary."

"Yea, that's fine with me. Here's your eggs; now I am going to take a shower." She pecked him on the cheek and grabbed her close from the closet and went into the restroom. Then Cody heard another knock at the door. It was his mother.

"Oh Cody I am sorry. Silly old me left my bag. She walked over to get it and as she bent down behind it she found Baileys underwear and bra on the floor. Carey smiled to herself and kissed her son on the way out.

"See you tonight. Be safe," she turned to look at Cody with a smile, "And you better have used some protection last night." She giggled. Cody blushed then shut the door.

Chapter 6

Wake up Call

Well a rough few weeks had passed since that wonderful night. Cody and Bailey would be at their one month anniversary for being almost married in a week. Lately Bailey has been sick though, throwing up, fevers, complaints of stomach pains, and headaches. She started to think that something was terribly wrong, But what? She was such a clean and tidy person.

One evening Cody and Bailey had just finished "doing round two." They were making dinner and Zack just came and busted through the door.

"Yea that's right guys and girls! The Zackman has just entered the room. Whoop , whoop."

"Zack what are you doing? You can't just barge in like that. We could have been doing some important things, private things." Cody scolded Zack for the thousandth time.

Zack shook his head and started to laugh. "Ha-ha, "Private things." Like what exactly? Hooking up, making out, doing math homework together? Okay maybe the last two, but definitely never the first. I mean look at you all the girls run every time they see you."

Bailey walked into the living room and looked at Zack with an angry face. "Hey don't you say that about my feller you here. I'm sure plenty of girls would love to be his and hook up with him for that matter. Zack you need to quit making fun of him and get your priorities straight before you come at someone else in such a rude manner." Bailey said confronting him and walking back to the kitchen.

Zack brushed her confrontation off and laughed at Cody. "Dude what's her deal. She has been so moody lately. I know she isn't feeling the best in all, but you gotta get your little cowgirl under control. She got so offended by what a minute, by what I had said. Cody? Did you…you know hook up?"

Cody grinned then smiled and said "Now man you know us better than that; not until after marriage. Bailey and I hooking up? Huh…your funny man, hilarious."

"Aha, you so did hook up. I can see it written on your face. Your laughter, you're trying to hide it from me and everyone else. You are so not right man."

"No your wrong mom knows, but she found out herself. Don't say anything to Bailey okay. We used a condom the first time, but not the second. "Cody chuckled lightly.

"Bro I am so proud of you getting it in like that with her. Well I gotta hit the bar tonight; I am going to meet Kyle and Lance to play pool. See you later." Zack left laughing and Cody slammed the door.

"Cody, would you mind coming here for a moment? I want to have a conversation with you about something."

Cody swallowed his throat and walked cautiously into the kitchen. "Yes Bailes, What's up?" he sat at the island bar on the stool. He watched Bailey in his button down shirt making dinner. She looked even more beautiful at this moment. Hair up, no make-up, his boxers, still she looked magnificent.

"Well I'm thinking about arranging and appointment one day this week at the doctor's office. I have felt absolutely worn out and nauseous for the past week. I think something is seriously wrong, I just hope it's nothing major. I am kind of scared." She looked at Cody with all seriousness and walked to the bar and stood opposite side of him.

He reached across stroking her face, her lovely light brown, chocolate eyes watery. He knew she was scared, scared wasn't even the word. It was more like terrified, petrified even. He hated to see her this way, what could possibly be wrong. Nothing was clicking in her head. The symptoms seemed like a cold or the flu.

"Babe would you like me to take you or go with you?" Cody asked.

"No honey, you will have classes that day. I am making my appointment for Wednesday so I won't have to miss any classes. Don't worry about me okay; I am going to get better if it's the last thing I do." Bailey kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the stove. She grabbed his plate from the stove top and brought it to him. Cody smiled a "thank you" then noticed Bailey looking pale.

"Bailey are you okay?" Cody asked worried. Bailey shook her head and ran for the restroom. She barfed a few times then brushed her teeth. Cody knocked on the door a few moments later and walked in. He just held her in his arms. Comforting her while she was crying tears of pain and disappointment.

Chapter 6

Part 2

Bailey got up Wednesday morning feeling a bit better. She felt hopeful and just had faith that nothing was seriously wrong. She got ready and headed for the office about fifteen minutes away. She walked into the office and filled out the papers for the nurses. She sat thinking in her mind of all the possible things that could be wrong. _Well I could just be sick, like a cold or a small form of the flu. Maybe I have an ulcer from all the stomach aches I have had? _She just couldn't process it all.

"Bailey Pickett, you may come back now to room 222." Someone called from the back. She stood up with confidence and crept to the room to find a middle aged man with light brown hair and nice blue eyes. She didn't really pay much attention to his handsome features, one she had Cody and two she just was too worried and focused on what was wrong.

"Good morning Madame, I am Doctor Turnblad. So why are you here today maam? Explain everything to me in detail please." He asked Bailey with a pen in hand and clipboard.

Bailey nodded and spoke "Well lately I have just felt…blahh. My stomach has been hurting terribly and I have had really bad migraines. The worst is the puking, for a straight week and a half I have been puking like twice a day. Nothing sounds good, like food or anything, just water really. I was thinking maybe I just have had the flu or a cold, but I didn't want it to turn into something serious."

Dr. Turnblad examined her all over. He took her temperature, which was like one degree above normal, and even checked her heart rate and such. "Well Ms. Pickett I have come to a few possible conclusions. One you may be very stressed out and have made you sick. Two you could have a virus of some sort. Or three you could be…pregnant." Bailey's eyes widened at the last word.

Pregnant, there was no way she could be. She just only had unprotected sex once and that was like three days ago. Then she reminisced the day in the kitchen. The condom she found, maybe it really did break? Maybe she was really pregnant. They were going to have to run a few tests to be sure though. A blood test and a pee test. She felt so embarrassed about possibly being pregnant.

Dr. Turnblad handed her a cup and explained how to do it. He gave her a bottle of water to hurry along the process. She trotted to the restroom and did her business, then brought him back the cup. "Okay the results will be back in fifteen minutes. Just wait here and I will return shortly or one of my nurses will. It was nice seeing you today Ms. Pickett." He turned and left checking his list of patients.

_Pregnant, I cannot be pregnant no way. I am only 24, but I am currently in a good position I guess. I have a supportive fiancée and a wonderful family. My job is right there whenever I need its assistance and money wise I am doing great. How will I take care of it though? It's going to hurt, how will I tell my parents or Cody? _Bailey asked herself these questions while waiting patiently. Then she noticed the door handle move and in came a short lady with long black hair and green eyes.

"Well your results have come in, let me see, Ms. Pickett is it? Okay, so congratulations you are going to be a mother!" the nurse said excitedly.

Bailey stared at her blankly then whispered "Really, I am going to be a mother?" She hit herself in the head with her palm and shook her head. "May I ask how far long I am? Do you know by chance?"

The nurse ran through the papers on her clipboard and studied them "Aha, according to the chart you are a little over a month, by two days." She said smiling happily.

Bailey swallowed the air and she felt like she couldn't breathe. _ Okay so I am pregnant. Oh my Gawd how am I possibly going to break it to Cody? How do I manage this? My parents, what will they think._ "Well when do I come for an ultrasound, in a month or so? Do you have any tips on how to keep the baby healthy and such? Just to make sure I am doing the right things for its health." Bailey asked.

"One thing, no drinking or smoking, always eat a variety of healthy foods. Try not to over eat as much. Saltine crackers might calm down the morning sickness which will actually end in about a month providing you're just like the others."

Bailey looked scared for a minute "What do you mean Just like the others? Is there something wrong with me? You will not have to worry I don't drink or smoke and I always eat healthy and thanks on the tip for the saltine crackers by the way."

The nurse giggled "Okay your welcome and no there is nothing wrong. Sometimes women's pregnancies can differ depending on the woman and such. Keep stress level low and try not to let your anger get the best of you. You will have cravings, but launch toward the healthy stuff."

Bailey nodded and smiled a "thank you." The nursed exited with good intentions about this birth. So this was it, Bailey was now a mother at 24. Least she wasn't 16 or 17 for that matter. She placed her hand on her stomach and whispered "Now let's go tell daddy the good news about our future trouble maker." Bailey grabbed her purse and left with a smile, but she wondered how she would tell Cody.

Chapter 7

Breaking the News

_Now how am I going to possibly break this news to Cody? He is absolutely going to freak. My parents they will be so ashamed of me and Grammy. I don't regret having sex though. I wanted to I love Cody and always will. He wanted to be the father of my children well now he is. _Bailey pulled into the drive to find Cody still not home. She went in to the apartment tidied up a bit then got in the hot tub. She turned the jets on lightly and poured her some apple juice. It felt good to relax a bit before breaking the news to Cody. Just how would she tell him? After about 20 minutes Cody walked through the door with the backpack on his shoulder. He was surprised to see her home.

"Hey Bailes, I didn't notice your car out there. I thought you would still be at the doctor's office." Cody slipped on his trunks and got in next to her. Bailey scooted next to him and kissed him passionately. She thrusts herself upon him and Cody didn't resist. Then thought for a moment _this definitely isn't like Bailey. _He stopped her and looked into her eyes. She looked worried, but for what reason?

"Hay Bailes what is wrong? You look as if something is bothering you. Did something happen that I should know about?" a concerned Cody asked. Bailey shook her head and proceeded in kissing him even more. Cody pulled her closer and started to run is fingers through her long dirt blonde hair. Then quickly stopped what he was doing and pushed Bailey off of his lap.

"Bailey this is not like you nor is your actions. What is going on? Do you know something I don't? Would you mind telling you're soon to be husband the news. Are you sick or damaged in anyway?" Bailey stared into Cody's eyes; she couldn't hold this off any longer. She had to tell him one way or another. She buried her face into her hands and started to weep. Cody grasped her in his arms and held her to his chest. She cried for a few moments then looked at him and whispered, "Cody baby I'm so sorry. I should have waited the first night. Things are about to change a lot in the next few months. I am just as surprised as you are."

He looked at her motionless then scrunched his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" then Bailey stood up and placed his hand on her stomach. He didn't feel anything in that particular moment, but then he made this horrid look. She said somewhat excited "Congrats Cody you are going to be a daddy. You are going to get your wish and have children with me." Cody sat there mouth open and placed his hand on his head. He removed his hand from Bailey's stomach and stood up. Still looking confused by what he had just been told he smiled.

"You are right Bailey, my wish did come true. It came a lot sooner than I had imagined, but I am ready. We can do this and I am and will always be behind you 100% of the way. I bet you're terrified and I am so sorry for this if you are angry or not ready for this. Forgive me Bailey Bunny." Bailey shook her head with a confident look.

"I am not angry nor am I mad at you in any way. I don't regret the first night at all. I wanted to do it and so did you. Like they say 'it takes two to tango.' I just thought you would be all bent out of shape, not ready or prepared. I know now that I had made the wrong assumption Cody Martin. I know that you totally meant what you said the night of the proposal. I guess I'm just lucky I am your girl, and I always will be."

Then the phone rang from the kitchen counter and Cody hopped out to grab it. "Hello Martin and Pickett residence. How may I help you this evening?" He walked slowly over to Bailey and handed her the phone. It's your mother he mouthed and Bailey froze. Was she going to tell her parents now? Was it the right time?

Chapter 8

I Have to tell them

"Hi mom, how have you been?" chimed Bailey. She snickered a bit looking at Cody with total fear.

"Hi honey, I have been doing great. We miss you so much. Grammy is dying to see you and so are your parents." She laughed a little then the phone went silent. No one said anything for a good minute. Cody mouthed to Bailey and said tell her we are coming to visit next week. Then she looked at him with confusion hands in the air and rolled her eyes.

"Yea it was supposed to be a surprise, but Cody and I are coming to see you next week. Since it's Spring break and all we thought it would be nice to visit."

"Really you are! That is amazing I am so excited to see my baby and her feller. Grammy and dad are going to freak or should I surprise them? Yea I think I won't tell them." Bailey laughed at her mom freaking out on the phone. She was really elated to hear they were "visiting." How could she break their hearts though by telling them the two big pieces of news? She was getting married and she was pregnant. That sure would be a lot to process.

"Well we are just as happy as you are mommy. I can't wait to see you guys. I gotta go get ready for bed. Classes in the morning, but I will see you sometime next week."

"Okay baby Love you and will see you both soon." She hung up and Bailey clicked the end button. Her eyes grew wide with anger and she glanced at Cody. She stood up yelling.

"Cody what on Earth was you thinking? Why are you doing this, I am clearly not ready to tell them and you…you just make it harder than it has to be. Ughhhh, why do I even try?" Bailey kept babbling on to herself. Cody walked over to her and calmed her down. She took in a deep breath. Then realized she lashed out at Cody for something stupid.

"Oh Cody I am oh so very sorry. The doctor told me to watch my anger and emotions. I lashed out for something so petty in reality. Okay so now we are going to have to buy tickets to Kettle corn." Cody walked to the drawer by his bed and pulled out two tickets to Kettle corn. He slid them back in the envelope and explained how he had them already.

"Well it was when I proposed that evening. I was going to surprise you, but then I surprised you with something else. They are tickets for two so we could visit your family. I thought you would love it because I knew you missed them terribly."

Bailey grinned and held out her arms. They hugged each other for awhile. She didn't want to let go, but she would be in his arms forever as it was. Now that is just one huger step before the "belly pop." She wasn't going to worry about it until it was there staring her in the face.

Finally it was Spring Break and Cody and Bailey were headed off to Kansas. They were ready to announce the big news, more excited really. Their luggage had been packed for days and now they were heading to the airport. The flight was a good eight hour flight. They left at seven and got there at three.

They took a cab to her farm and Bailey's eyes lit up. She stepped out luggage in hand and felt so clear and fresh minded. All her worries had disappeared for a quick moment until, "Oh Bailey you're here finally. We have missed you oh so dearly. Give momma a hug." Her mother ran out practically screaming with tears. Out walked her father and Grammy less dramatic than her mother of course.

"How's daddy's little girl? Oh Hun how we have missed you and your assistance here on the farm? " Her father said hugging her tightly. Bailey dropped all things in her hands and ran to Grammy giving her the hugest hug in the entire world. Cody greeted and talked to Mr. and Mrs. Pickett for a moment.

"You okay Bailes? You don't quite look like yourself honey. A grandmother knows when her grandchildren aren't okay or something is wrong." She turned and wobbled to the house door and went to sit and the dinner table. Bailey stood in shock because something was wrong. There was something Bailey to tell them, but when was the question.

"Well I made dinner if you guys are hungry. Why don't you go put your things into your room and come down for dinner?" Her mother said while she went back to finishing up the meal along with her father. Cody looked at Bailey with a stern look.

"I think we should tell them at dinner. Are you up for that, to get it over with?" asked Cody. Bailey nodded and they took their things upstairs to Bailey's room.

Chapter 8

Part 2

"Ha-ha Bailes, nice room that you have, but I'm still shaken by the fact they are letting us sleep together in the same bed. Your parents so understand when it comes to stuff like this." He told Bailey carrying her luggage into the room. Her bed had black sheets and a nice silk satin comforter and her curtains were a light pink. Her carpet was tan, but had a pink and black flower rug that nearly covered it all up. She walked over and shoved Cody on the bed after mocking her room. She wagged her finger at him.

"Mister Mister, don't you think that we are going to be doing some funny stuff while we're here. I am not going to disrespect my parents like that. Do you understand me?" She waited for a reply. He sat up holding her by the waist.

"Now you know me better than that Bailes; I would never disrespect your family like that in any way without any permission of some sort. I am pretty sure you wouldn't even feel up to it anyhow." He stroked her arms and then laid his head on her stomach. She rubbed his head and played with his hair for a moment. She took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay let's do this. Let's go tell my family that I am going to be Mrs. Martin and that they are expecting to have a grandchild." She pulled him up then pecked him on the cheek. They walked hand in hand to the kitchen table where everyone was seated. The table was filled with fresh food and nice dishes. Cody quickly walked to get Bailes seat for her and made sure she was comfortable.

"Glad to see you guys got settled well and made it for dinner. Now who would like to say blessing? Anyone…anyone?" Mr. Pickett said looking around the table. Grammy raised her head and spoke what she had to say. Thanked God for the food and basic necessities. They then piled their plates with devouring fresh vegetables and fruit.

Dinner had gone well so far, but would it end on a good note after the news they had to share? Cody looked at Bailey to see if she was ready to go through. She mouthed I have to tell them. Grammy ready Bailey's lips and said "Tell us what sweetheart? What must you tell us?"

Bailey looked at her in shock. How could she possibly read lips? She was 97 and couldn't even see that great far away. She swallowed her last bit of food and Cody put his arm around her.

"Ughh, well Cody and I have some big news for all of you. Two big pieces of information, and before you say anything of that nature please just let us say what we have to say and explain it thoroughly." Bailey said making her point very clear to all. "Okay part one of this news would be," she held out her left hand and on it sat a diamond ring so beautiful and big. It sparkled each time the light hit its beautiful diamonds wove into it. "Yes, I am marrying Cody as you can see. I am engaged you guys." She squealed happily.

Her dad dropped his spoon while he was eating and looked at his daughter in dismay. What was she thinking? She is only 24 and has her whole life ahead of her as it is. How is she going to go through with this? Were they financially stable enough?

"I know this may be shock to all of you, but I assure you that we are in a well enough place to make this work completely. One more thing though to this whole entire thing; Bailey would you like to announce it or should I?" Cody asked nervously.

Bailey held his hand under the table squeezing it just a bit. "No Cody, I will tell them. It has to do with me so I am the one responsible for breaking it to them. You might have something to do with it, but will take care of this one too." She looked all around the table at each of their faces wondering if the next piece were going to be as worse as the first set. "Well, Mom, Dad, Grammy, I am," She swallowed the air. "I am pregnant, about a month and a half, and will be two in two weeks."

Her dad spit out his food and left the table. He was angry, angry wasn't even the correct word. They all just looked at Bailey with concerned eyes. Confusion was a part of it as well. Had Bailey married Cody because she was carrying his child or was it someone else's kid?

"Mom I know you are so disappointed right now and forgive me for this, but I am having this baby regardless. I am happy and I know Cody is going to do his duty in this as well. I am 24 years old mother I had to grow up sooner or later, it just came quicker than what we had all imagined. A lot quicker for that matter, but that is beside the point. Yes I did have sex before marriage I am totally responsible for that. We did use a condom, but yea ill explain that mess later. Oh I know daddy is so pissed at me right now." Bailey continued babbling to herself about this whole situation.

"Bailey, did this young man make you do bad things?" her daddy asked entering the door way with a hammer? "Did he make do something you didn't want to do? He is going to take care of you and that child that is now growing inside of my baby? Why did you do this to my daughter young man? What is your problem? How could tear our family apart from its roots like this?" He asked them?

Bailey stood up and stopped her father in his tracks. She was fed up with this whole mess. "Daddy ill have you know that Cody never made me do anything. I suggested doing it that night. He was in fact going to wait until marriage. He would never hurt this family in any way. Never would he, and don't you point any fingers at him you hear. Point them at me. That's right your little princess created this whole mess."

"I don't care I want him out. You are not going to marry him you hear. You don't need him!" he yelled and Cody left the house running. Bailey shook her head at her father then ran after him.

Chapter 9

Reassurance

Bailey slammed the screen door chasing down Cody. Her mother looked at her father shaking her head in complete disbelief? Was he really going to try to hurt Cody? Grammy sat thinking to herself _I knew something was up with her. She didn't look like the usual, you know, Bailey. _

"What on earth were you thinking while walking into here with that oversized jack hammer? I know you're upset and disappointed, but I trust Bailey. I never thought in a million years she would be starting a family this young. I know this one thing though; Bailey has always to manage herself and her problems. She holds herself and keeps herself held up strong. I assure you that if Bailey didn't think that she could manage taking care of a child and starting a family she wouldn't follow through with it, you know this as well as I do. I am her mother and no matter how angry, upset, disappointed, or even happy I am and will support her. Whatever you do is your decision, but I advise you to think it through first." She said snarling through her teeth. She got up and left the table going upstairs for a shower.

Her father stood there in complete awe. Did she really just go off at him like that? She was right though and he knew it. Bailey wouldn't be going through with this if she wasn't stable or sure enough that she was ready. He hit himself in the head with his palm, shaking his head. _What have I done? I have to find Bailey and apologize. I need her to forgive me if I plan on being in this child's life. _He stormed out the door.

Meanwhile Bailey found Cody lying on a bed of hay in the back of the barn, just lying there looking at the sky contemplating the whole situation. Bailey crept up slowly and whispered "Cody, are you alright? I am so sorry about my father. He wasn't going to do anything, he is just upset. He will get over it eventually." She got down lying next to him scooting closer.

Cody looked over at Bailey's face. She looked so worried and concerned. He traced the outside of her head with his eyes. Then spoke softly "How are we going to raise this kid if your dad tells it that I am not a good man? How can we ever visit your family together if your father doesn't want you marrying me? I just don't know what I can do to make him happy; I bet he is still convinced Mousse would be a better husband than I could ever be." He looked down at the hay.

Bailey grabbed his jaw and looked him in the eyes. Her face looked so sweet, yet angry by what he had just said. "Let me make this clear okay. I love you and no one will ever be better than you Cody Martin." She kissed his lips lightly rubbing the side of his face.

"Not even Mousse?" he asked. Bailey shook her head and replied "Nope not even Mousse. I know I am making the right decision here Cody. I have chosen the best man to be with, in the entire world. I just wish they would trust me on this one and go with my judgment."

Cody squeezed Bailey in his arms tightly and held her. They sat there for a long time just enjoying one another's company. Bailey was going to marry Cody regardless and she knew it. She was having this child; she wouldn't if she knew she couldn't. Then her father peeked around the corner to find Bailey in Cody's arms stroking her head.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting something, but I needed to come and say a few words to you both. No, I am not pleased with any of this news. Why you are asking yourselves? You guys are still yet so young; you have a lot ahead of you. I don't want this to be a mistake you regret. I don't want you to be rushing into having a family and getting married trying to be grown up, because truth is you got a long ways to go before you hit that point. Bailey I am sorry for lashing out like that and over reacting, but you are my baby and I love you with every ounce of my body. Cody you are the man my daughter needs. No one would or could be better. I know that; I may not want to admit it to myself but I know. So this is me asking, when are you guys planning the wedding?" he chuckled. He turned the opposite direction and left the two sitting there in happiness and relief.

"Bailey I just want to assure you that no matter what we face or where life may take us I am and always will be there for you. Good times and bad times I'll be right here; where I always wanna be. Right here with you." He placed his hand on her stomach, "Oh and our little bundle of joy." Finishing while rubbing her stomach.

Bailey did that funny little laugh she always does and blushed. They got up hand in hand and left the barnyard. Facing a journey that they were ready to take, ready to spend together with, and to enjoy and have fun along the way. Were they really ready though? Did they have what it takes to make it out there in this harsh world?

Chapter 10

The Discovery

Cody and Bailey had now graduated college and were ready to start their careers. They still had that little apartment in New York, but had been looking at some houses in neighborhoods all over. Bailey is now five months pregnant and is showing a lot. Zack found out like in the middle of the second month that he was going to be and uncle and almost freaked. Cody never asked Bailey how she was pregnant if they used a condom he had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

One late morning Bailey awoke her stomach. She felt the baby shifting movement inside. It jolted her a bit and she sat up. Her fourth ultrasound was later this evening and she was ecstatic to see what magical little thing was growing inside of her. She stood up trying to stretch without falling over. Cody walked in from the kitchen with a plate in his hand and some orange juice. He sat the tray by the bed and lye the plate and glass on top.

"Good morning lovely." He said kissing her on the cheek. Good thing he made breakfast Bailey was starving. She scarped down the eggs, bacon, and pancakes in less than five minutes. Cody laughed taking the plate back to the sink to rinse it off.

"So Bailes are you ready to go to the appointment later on? I am absolutely thrilled to see my little tike. Who loves daddy? Huh, who loves daddy?" Cody said in a baby voice to Bailey's stomach. She laughed then stood up. She grabbed her clothes that her mother brought her for when she got big and grabbed a towel from the closet.

"I am going to take a shower I'll be out in a flash." He nodded. He was so excited to see his future kid for the third time. He sat daydreaming about what it will be like when it's born. Then Cody cringed at the thought of Bailey screaming mean and repulsive stuff at him, and laughed so hard he didn't notice that Bailey was standing behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders massaging them. Cody spun around lifted Bailey and laid her on the bed.

"Oh Cody, Cody, Oh my you have to feel this."She said so excited in a squeaky little voice. She pushed his hands toward her stomach as his eyes widened. What was wrong? Was she okay? Was the baby? Then he felt the littlest nudge against his hand. That was his child in there, kicking around and moving. Water filled his eyes for a moment.

"Awe, that is so sweet. Does it hurt you though?" he asked.

"No, not at all I just feel a little pressure on my bladder. Speaking of bladder I am going to go pee." She said giggling.

Later that evening was intense. They sat in the waiting room for a minute. Cody was on the edge of his seat biting his nails for some odd reason. Why did he seem to be so nervous? Finally a nurse motioned for them to come back and they got her hooked to the machine. Cody held her hand and started conversing with her as they were spreading this clear liquid gel on her stomach.

"See this right her?" the nurse pointed at the screen. "That's' your baby's head." She looked all through Bailey's stomach on the inside. Everything seemed to be going well. The baby was healthy and well nourished. Then the nurse paused with surprise. She looked really close to the screen. She shook her head.

"No way, how is that possible? Hold on for a moment please. I am going to go get a doctor." The nurse said rushing out the door. Bailey looked at Cody with worried eyes. What was wrong? Was the baby in danger? She started to tear up.

The nurse came rushing in with a doctor pointing at the screen. "See, see this right here? Does this mean what I think it means Doctor?" she asked. The doctor nodded his head with a huge smile.

"I am afraid so." Then he left the room. What was going on? Why weren't they saying anything?

"Well you guys I got some news for you both. Congratulations you are going to be parents of twins. Would you like to know their sex?" she said excitedly.

Bailey's mouth dropped and stared at the screen. She then noticed two huge masses and those were the heads. She was indeed having twins? Twin what though?

"Cody do you want to know the sexes?" she asked.

Cody still in shock to answer nodded his head.

"Well from the charts it looks like you are going to have two lovely little girls. I am more excited for you than you all are. Congratulations and I will see her back her in a couple months. Your pictures are out in the front desk." She left the room trotting to the one next to hers.

Cody we are going to be parents, of twins. This is amazing. I love you; now let's go spread the news. They grabbed their pictures and left to spread the news to all.

Chapter 11

The Perfect Home

Weeks had passed and Bailey and Cody were more excited than ever for their family. It seemed as if they had everything that was required for the babies. They had cute little matching outfits, toys, bottles, food, formula, but something was missing. They had even brought cribs they had in lay away at Wall- Mart. They decided the theme of the room was going to be Pooh Bear because it would be cute and perfect for the girls.

One evening Bailey was reading Names for Baby Girls.  This book pertained a list of names with the meaning and origin. She ran across the name Hailey and fell in love with it. _Hailey, Hailey, Hailey. _She repeated to herself over and over several times. Cody once brought up the name Cailey; he thought it would be such an adorable name. On the bright side to that it came from his and Bailey's name, just put together.

"Hey, what do you think about the name Hailey? I think it would be lovely." Bailey said scratching her head. Cody's face lit up followed by a small chuckle. Then reached out for the book to look up the meaning and check the origin.

"Yes, that fits well Bailes." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Our kids are going to have the cutest names ever." Bailey laughed and got up from the lounge chair to get a snack. She had on her bikini in case she felt like the Jacuzzi later. The bikini fit well except all you could see was stomach. She trotted to the kitchen and Cody came up behind her placing his arms on her stomach. He whispered lightly in her ear.

"I've got a surprise for you tomorrow afternoon. I think you'll love it, even more than I already do." He patted her stomach and removed her hair to kiss her neck. Bailey let out a slight moan then spun around to meet his eyes. She shook her head pointing to her stomach.

"Cody, I don't th…" Cody put his finger to her lips so she could not finish the rest of the sentence.

"They'll be just fine lovely." They both giggled and raced to the bed leaving the rest of her snack behind.

Bailey awoke to the sound of something nerve wrecking. She groaned and sat up looking for Cody. She noticed him at the counter making a smoothie. Cody looked over his shoulder to notice Bailey had awoken. He walked over and sat beside her on the bed, removing her hair away from her eyes.

"There's my lovely girl." He whispered. "Now go get ready. We have to leave here at twelve- thirty.

Bailey groaned, "But I want to stay and sleep. It's too early, cant I just stay. I didn't sleep at all last night. You know that." She blushed.

"Yes Bailes, I do know that and I didn't sleep at all either. Trust me this is totally worth it." Bailey rolled her eyes and stood up wobbling into the restroom. Cody snickered at her short temper tantrum attitude. She huffed and puffed as she finished getting dressed. Cody knew she was worn out, but he knew that she wouldn't regret it later.

They hurriedly went to grab some lunch; Cody knew Bailey was going to flip once she saw her surprise. He really hoped he had made the right decision, he knew what Bailey liked. He knew her standards and living conditions.

"Cody, where are we going?" she asked looking out the window. She didn't recognize anything in the part of town they were in.

"Bailey, don't worry about it well be there shortly." He replied.

A few moments later Bailey's eyes widened and her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Cody pulled in to a nice paved drive way with a brick outline of the front yard. The neighborhood looked well groomed and kept up. They were all two story houses with built in screened porches. Could this really be what they both felt was missing from the equation?

Chapter 11

Part 2

Bailey bounced out of the car. She looked over at Cody with tears in her eyes. At the door stood a tall woman waiting; she motioned for them to come on in and take a look.

"Are you being serious right now Cody?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, if it is what you want, but I suggest you go in and look at the inside first before you make a decision."

Bailey ran in the house. It was beautiful absolutely beautiful. The walls were a beige color, nice wooden floors all over, and the living room had a nice white carpet covering the wooden floor. The kitchen was so marvelous outlined in black and white. The sink was connected to several counters, and then at the end of the counters sat a lovely dining table. The island stood in the middle with the hanging cabinets as usual.

The bathrooms were perfect, there were two. A half and a whole, but either way it fit perfectly into what they were looking for. The shower was a walk in made of plastic glass, and the sink cabinets were pure marble. The living room had a nice built in fireplace and already hooked up plasma 60 inch flat screen television. The bedrooms were nice sized, there were three to be exact, a laundry room, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room, and a basement.

Bailey was in dreamland for those few moments. This is what she had been looking for, a place so homey, but yet so nice. She ran out to Cody still standing at the car, hoping her expression and reaction were going to be good. She stumbled a bit down the stone pathway, but nothing was stopping her on this one. She flung herself into his arms and nodded.

"Yes, yes this is it. This is what I want. It's so perfect, but how will we be able afford it? Neither of us has started working yet? It's pricey, but I think it's worth it."

Cody smiled, "Don't worry about it Bailes. I got this all under control. Now lets go sign those paper forms." He said with a warm smile.

Chapter 12

The scare

The next week was exciting, but tiring. Moving was rough for Bailey, so Cody had to practically beg Zack and a few of his buddies to help finish their moving the last two days. Trust me Zack in some ways felt like he had much better things to do. He felt like he owed it to his nieces though. He tried to help out as much as possible because he knew Bailey couldn't handle the stress.

He knew behavior would have to change if he had any hopes in being in the girls' lives; he wanted to be a role model to them. Someone they could trust and look up to. One evening after the boys had just finished the last bit of unpacking and moving every single thing Zack asked Cody if he would like to come hang and play some pool. Cody didn't think that would be such a great idea, bedsides he had left Bailey alone majority of the day.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea Zack. Bailey really shouldn't be left alone like that for that amount of time."

Zack rolled his eyes placing his hand on his shoulder. "Relax dude, your baby mama will understand. She would want you to get out, have some fun, and enjoy yourself. Come on bro, call and tell her you'll be home later this evening."

He handed Cody his cell. Cody glared at the phone thinking about what he should do. What if something bad went wrong? He would surely blame himself for the rest of his life. Cody did want a break though, although he would never admit it. Cody slowly dialed Bailey's cell. _Please don't be angry. Please don't be angry._

"Hello?" she answered softly.

"Yea, Bailes it's Cody. Well Zack invited me out for a bit just to play some pool I guess. I was wondering if you need anything or needed me home? I won't be out too late I promise."

Bailey chimed in sounding more horrible than before. "Yea, I think I'll be fine. My stomach is sort of bothering me, but ill think it'll pass by here in a bit. Thanks for calling love, and have a great time. Be here when you get back." She blew a little kiss through the phone.

"Okay honey." Zack started to mock him finishing the conversation. "See you soon. Love you." Cody hung up and Zack burst out laughing.

"That right there is the exact reason why I am never getting married." He chuckled.

They ended up playing a few rounds of pool like mentioned. Cody wasn't great at the game, but at least he was enjoying himself. For some reason he felt worried, as if something was wrong. He walked over to tap Zack on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm going to go call and check up on Bailey okay." He pulled his cell out of his pocket and waited till he reached the restroom to dial the number. He waited, and waited, and waited for her to pick up. Then, "Hi, this is Bailey. Sorry you are not able to reach me now, call me back." _Beep._

Cody hung up and tried the number again, still he got the voicemail. This was not like Bailey to not answer her cell. Cody hung up and ran out to Zack. He was freaking out, what was he supposed to do?

"Zack, Zack listen I need you to take me home now. Bailey isn't answering her phone. I am worried."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Oh come on dude, she is probably fine. Now let me finish my game of pool. Here go get you a drink or pick up a cutie from the bar."

Cody scoffed at his selfish behavior, but that was Zack for you. Cody shook his head in utter disgust. Cody knew Zack wasn't drunk or anything he had been with him the whole time. "First of all, I have a "cutie," Cody bended his fingers for exaggeration. "That's at home possibly in danger of some sort. Secondly, my fiancée is almost six months pregnant. You're wrong man; selfish and all. Fine don't take me, but I bet I'll be talking the car then." Cody snatched the keys from off the table. He ran to the Mercedes and strapped himself in. He was too worried to focus on anything else. Luckily their apartment was only a few miles away. He pulled into the drive and jumped out of the car. He jolted up the stairs so fast he felt like he had some kind of super speed. He unlocked the door practically kicking it open.

"Bailey, Bailey, where are you? Are you alright?" He yelled. Bailey shot straight up in fear. She pushed her hair out of her eyes. She saw Cody in the doorway with the most horrid look on her face. What was he doing panicking? Why was he so freaked out?

"Cody," she yawned. "Baby I'm asleep, well was asleep. Why are so (yawns) freaked out for?" she asked. Cody ran to her side holding her in his arms. He kissed her several times looking into those pretty brown eyes. He thought he lost his girls, his wife. He didn't want that and couldn't afford for that to happen. Bailey started patting around on the bed as if she was trying to look for something.

"Where's my phone? Have you seen it?" Bailey asked. She got up and turned on the restroom light. She giggled. "Never mind I found it. Must of left it on vibrate on the sink when I washed my face before bed."

Cody gave her the most awful look, and then started laughing. He freaked out over something so little. He felt stupid for over reacting, but was it really stupid? What if something would have happened? I guess in general it was a good thing he came home.

Chapter 14

Planning

Bailey was pushing close to the dead mark of having the twins. Summer swept by without a doubt, and fall crept up fast. It was a lovely October crisp evening and Cody and Bailey had decided to take a stroll through the park outside of town. The wind blew slightly and the air was fresh.

They trotted along a cobblestone pathway that lead to several benches surrounded by tall oak trees. They sat on one and Cody heard his phone ring?

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Cody, how have you been buddy? I haven't seen you since the second year of college. Man I miss you and Bailey both, but the main reason why I decided to call was to ask if Bailey was having a baby shower." Woody asked over the phone. Cody looked over at Bailey putting his arm around her. "Hey honey, it's Woody? He was wondering if we were planning on having a baby shower."

Bailey shrugged her shoulders. She had never thought about planning or hosting a baby shower. It would be nice; then people could see their new homes that haven't had the opportunity. She smiled lightly then rubbed Cody's arm. "Tell him yes. We are having one, two weeks from today at two o' clock in the afternoon. We will give him the directions and so forth later on."

Cody told Woody what was going down and he went hysterical. That was the perfect weekend because he was free and had nothing scheduled. This would give him plenty of time to get his ticket for New York. Now that they had decided they were having one all that was left to do was to invite people. This would be absolutely great everyone coming together for the twins.

Later that evening, Cody dug out his old cell from when he was in high school. He found a lot of old classmates and friends he hadn't talked to since that last day. Most of them had no idea Bailey was expecting either. They dialed every person they knew and invited them. Each person sounded excited and honored to attend.

After calling everyone they knew, including their parents, they were pooped out. They went to sleep knowing the next few weeks were going to be hectic. With planning the baby shower and Bailey expecting the twins at the end of the month that just made everything more nerve wrecking. Were they really going to be this nervous when the babies arrive?

Chapter 14

An Unsuspected Surprise

"My, my Bailey you are still looking lovely. It's so hard to believe that I taught you for three years and now you're an expecting mother of twins, by the way congratulations on your twins." Mrs. Tutwiler, who is now Mrs. Moseby, said with tears in her eyes. Mr. Moseby placed a hand on Bailey's shoulder.

"I know you are going to be an amazing mother. Your children will be so proud, thankful, and lucky to have a mother like you. One that is intelligent, beautiful, and loving. Again congratulations Ms. Pickett." A warm smile filled the width of his face, and then they carefully made their way to the backyard.

Bailey turned for a moment to guide them in the right direction turning back around to find a white limousine pulling up into her drive way. She stood in confusion, who could this possibly be? She pondered her childhood friends through her head, but no one rang a bell. Then just as she had her tongue on their name they got out running to the door way to greet her.

"L…L…London? How did you find us? We couldn't get a hold of you." Bailey said surprised giving her a hug. Although London was always nasty and rude to Bailey, she knew that her heart was in the right place. It must have because if it wasn't why would London make such an effort to show up?

"Well, Mr. Moseby called daddy and daddy called me and informed me about it. I canceled all of my plans and brought a ticket to come and surprise you all, my chauffer and to drop me off though. I am so glad to be here, yay me." London clapped her hands.

She was happy to see London after all these years. She has grown up so much and really has gotten her priorities straight. Bailey suddenly got this wicked thought running through her mind. What if she talked to Cody about London being the godmother of the girls'? It seemed like a fancy idea; I mean London wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, but she would be able to teach them some valuable lessons.

After everyone had arrived the baby shower had begun officially. They all laughed, danced, and reacquainted with one another. Seeing Woody, Marcus, Maya, Moseby, Tutwiler, and Allison really enlightened their spirits. They needed the short break in order to get their minds off things. The baby shower had been successful all in all, but Bailey for some reason wasn't feeling it after awhile. Riveting waves of excruciating pain were ricocheting in her stomach. It felt as if she were being stabbed in her lower abdomen. She carefully sat down in the lounge chair to take a breather. She slowly rocked herself back and forth holding her stomach.

Woody walked into notice Bailey doubled over in pain. He ran to her side to console her and to make sure everything was alright. He wondered what was wrong. He placed his arms around her shoulders.

"Bailey what's wrong? Do you need anything? Would you like for me to go and get Cody?" he asked concerned.

A few more of the guests had come inside to notice Woody comforting Bailey. Tutwiler rushed to her side telling her to take in a few deep breaths. Since Bailey's due date was in less than a week or so, she just expected herself to feel pain like this. A few of the guest's helped her to her feet trying to get her to feel better.

She decided to try eating a few crackers to calm down her stomach. Woody came in with Cody as she stood over the counter eating. She had appeared to be fine at the moment, and she was the pain had exited a few short seconds ago. She smiled nodding her head with a slight chuckle.

"It's okay you all, I am going to be fine. The pain has deceased; now go out and have fun I'll be there momentarily."

Cody stood in shock wondering how long had she been doubled over for? Why didn't she tell somebody that she felt that horrible? Was she now lying, so they wouldn't worry about her? Whatever it was it wasn't funny to Cody. He headed towards the restroom across the hall then heard this _Splat_. It sounded like something had spilt or water inside the sink building up. He turned around slowly frightened to see what happened. He cocked his head; there was nothing on the floor that he could see.

"Did you spill something Dear?" He asked curiously.

Bailey looked at him confused and shook her head. She hadn't heard anything, and she didn't spill anything. I mean she hadn't even had a glass of anything to drink. Cody continued to the restroom and Woody came back in to check on Bailey.

"Are you coming Bailes? Its present time!" he chimed. He walked into the kitchen area toward her. She was now washing her hands from her snack.

"Ahhh!" screamed Woody as he fell to the floor. Bailey jumped from the startle. She spun around to find him lying on the floor. Cody walked out of the restroom with an even more confused look. He shook his head with a sly smirk on his face. Woody however was a complete klutz in the first place. It was typical for him to trip over his own feet.

"Oh Woody sweetie are you alright?" Bailey squealed. Woody nodded and pushed himself up off of the floor, shaking his hands in pure disgust. Bailey suddenly grabbed her stomach again and tears fell to the floor.

"I've seem to have slipped in some water. Wait, is water sticky?" Woody shook his head answering his own question. Cody's eyes flew to Bailey in an instant who was crying. His eye's spread with fear, no this couldn't be happening, not now.

"Oh my God, Woody I am afraid that isn't water. Listen go tell everyone that Bailey just went in to labor. She is experiencing her contractions about every ten minutes I would say, according to my calculations."

Woody's nose crinkled and ran out to inform the guest's. Cody took Bailey to the car in a fashionable manner. She couldn't bare the pain any longer; it was so excruciating and was just thrashing through her stomach. Bailey let out a piercing scream filling the car. Everyone crowded the front yard piling in their cars to get to the hospital as well. It was happening finally, after waiting for so long to have their children. Bailey squeezed Cody's hand almost fracturing it. _Yea this is going to be a long day._ Cody said to himself speeding out of their neighborhood.

Chapter 15

Welcome

"Cody, Hurry it up for Christ's sake. I am dying over her mister; please it hurts. I want them out now." Bailey screeched gritting her teeth. Cody threw his hands in the air.

"Well I am sorry honey? What would you like for me to do?"

Bailey screamed then scooted over near him. She put her foot next to his. "I want you to go faster." She said while applying an exertive amount of force onto the gas pedal. "I'll push the gas and you steer." She spit through her teeth.

Within minutes they reached the hospital. Bailey had survived another contraction, but they had to hurry in because she would only be able to stand so long. To make things simple Cody picked Bailey up in his arms and ran into the hospital doors struggling to find someone to help. He sat her down in a wheelchair and wheeled her to the information desk.

"Oh my God." Bailey shouted. "Please, someone get these kids out of me now." She screamed squeezing Cody's arm. A nurse came from behind the desk, the nurse that had told them their discovery of having twins, and wheeled Bailey into a room as quick as possible. They wanted her to get comfortable and relaxed so her delivery would be easy. They gave her a few pills to kill the pain, but that didn't even relieve it much.

They still had a bit to go before she could deliver. She wasn't dilated enough for the babies to come through. Bailey fell asleep for a good few minutes, so Cody decided to walk out to the waiting room. Everyone from the party had that room packed. They had sat there on pins and needles for a good solid hour or so waiting. Bailey's mom jumped up watching Cody walk down the hall.

"Is she okay? How is she?" she had tears in her eyes.

"She's going to be fine I assure you, but it won't be long before she delivers. She has almost gotten herself dilated enough to proceed. God I can't believe this is happening now. It just came so fast, but we're completely ready."

Everyone's eyes moved to behind Cody. A nurse was stumbling down the hallway. She looked at Cody and he knew what that meant. This was it; this is what he had waited so long for.

"Mr. Martin your fiancé is ready to deliver. You should come with me quickly."

Cody stood frozen in his footsteps. Then felt a hand lay upon his shoulder.

"Go on son, go help deliver my grandbabies. Go be with your wife." Bailey's father mumbled through tears. Cody ran to catch the nurse and ran into the room without any though. Bailey lied there with an exhausted look on her face. It's hard to believe as horrible as she probably looked Cody still believed he was looking at the most beautiful woman on the planet. Cody held out his hand and Bailey grabbed it tightly.

"Okay on the count of three I'm going to need you to give me a big push. Ready, one, two, three push." The doctor shouted. Bailey grunted and pushed. Sweat poured down her small face and she squeezed Cody's hand without a doubt. It immediately turned purple and blue; I think he felt more pain than she did at the moment. She screamed a spine chilling scream that filled the hospital wing.

"Good job Ms. Pickett. Keep it up, one more push and the first ones out."

Bailey took in a deep breath releasing a huge push that popped the baby right out. She heard a faint sound that grew louder as they wrapped it into a towel. The sound of the life she just brought into this world filled her and Cody's eyes with tears of joy. Bailey relaxed for a few moments trying to push her through the next trial. She tightened up and cringed.

She pushed, and pushed, and pushed. She felt something was wrong, nothing was coming out.

The doctor yelled out. "We got a wrapped umbilical cord here people. Get me the clamps now."

Did she really just hear a wrapped umbilical cord? What in the Sam hell was going on? Bailey tried sitting up and Cody pushed her back down. She didn't need to see what was happening. It would have just created more stress for her. Cody held back the tears that were now ready to stream down his face. It didn't want Bailey to freak out, but it was too late she knew something went terribly wrong.

"Is she alright? Please save her don't worry about me and save her." Bailey shouted. She started to feel a bit light headed. Everything went blurry and she saw the doctor place the baby in a towel. Did her baby survive? Did it ever get to breathe its first breath? The room feel silent and everything fell black.

Chapter 16

One Happy Family

3 years later

"Mommy, Cailey tooked me dolly." Hailey cried.

Bailey had just gotten in from picking the girls up from daycare. Work was tiring and stressful as usual, but it was all worth it. She was quickly trying to prepare a meal for them, so they could eat dinner. Bailey turned around with an ashamed look on her face.

"Cailey, now what did mommy and daddy tell you about taking toys from other people?" she asked calmly. "That's right honey, that's a no- no. Now please give your sister back her dolly. Oh and don't forget to apologize."

Cailey turned to her sister and apologized. She gave her a huge hug and a small kiss on the cheek. Then she ran over to Bailey and jumped into her arms. She picked her up spinning her around a few times.

"I love you mommy." Cailey said sweetly kissing her on the cheek. Bailey kissed her back.

"I love you baby." She replied softly.

"I love you too mommy, me loves you too." Hailey screamed also jumping into her arms.

"I know you do honey." Bailey patted her on the head.

They both were a spitting image of their mother. They had her light brown eyes, sweet voice, and beautiful dirty blonde hair. Their lips were soft and pink, heart shaped like Cody's. They were just so precious and sweet. Bailey made an excited face and put her finger to her lips.

"I think daddy's home girls. Go get him, but stay right there on the front step you hear me." Bailey shouted after them.

"Daddy, daddy we missed you!" the twins yelled in unison jumping into his arms.

He swung them around and walked through the door. He kissed each one on the cheek and set them free.

"Oh where is my lovely wife? Mrs. Martin?" Cody called for Bailey. She ran to him through the entry way of the kitchen. She gave him a hug and kissed him passionately forgetting they had to keep it rated G because of the girls.

"Eww" Cailey whispered. "Look at daddy and mommy."

"Eww, why do they do that?" Hailey asked puzzled. They both shrugged their shoulders and ran to their rooms.

Later that night after dinner Bailey and Cody put the girls to bed. They cuddled for a bit in their king sized bed and lye their saying nothing. Cody looked at Bailey and caressed her face.

"Hey, baby what would you say to having another baby?" Cody asked.

Bailey shot up from the bed. She looked at him with this twisted angry face.

"You're telling me you want to have another kid? No I am not pushing out another baby for you. Nope can't sorry." She said.

"Not for me Bailes for us. It was just thought." He kissed her on the forehead. They lye their wrapped in each other's arms for a moment, then heard little pitter patter sounds in the hall.

"Mommy and Daddy, may we lay with you tonight. I don't like that big dark room." Hailey asked.

Cody looked at Bailey and laughed. He then patted the bed and the girls got in under the covers. This was the best feeling any parent should have with their children, the feeling of love. Cody looked at Bailey and Bailey looked back. She winked her eye and he held her hand. They were happy right here; they had everything they could ever want right next to them, and with that I guess we can now say and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
